the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uraia Nen
Uraia Nen was a male mutant Falora who served as Tyber Iavanna's loyal bodyguard, lieutenant, friend, and second in command of the Iavanna Clan. At some point, he did something that caused B-490 to owe him a favor. Biography A member of the avian Falora race, Nen served an important role in Tyber Iavanna's conquest and was old enough to have lived through the Israelite-Philistine war (though technically, he was on a different planet). He was the only person Iavanna trusted to handle a Holoka stolen from Lily Clark, right before Iavanna's capture. Concerned for the survival of the Clan, Nen contacted unknown allies on Bozocami. They were willing to harbor the remnants of the Clan, so Nen moved Clan forces from Makka to Bozocami. Nen then attacked the Imperial forces in Bozocami, defeated them, and laid low until Tyber Iavanna was ready. Uraia meanwhile had discovered that the Holoka dates back to the Israelite-Philistine war, making it over 4,000 years old. He had learned that it was some sort of data storage device, but he also believed it to serve another unknown purpose. Uraia then persuaded Mesakk to come to Makka and rescue Tyber Iavanna. After killing a bounty hunter, Uraia and Tyber created a prison riot and used the distraction to reach their ship. Uraia Nen also took part in the mission to intimidate the Nogar homeworld of Planet 10. Eventually he also scouted out the Robot Mark II factory that Lily Clark found in Hyparama. Uraia accompanied Iavanna on his quest to find a mutant on Earth who could unlock the Holoka. Ever wary of the criminal Lord Soporaz who they found, Uraia constantly asked if he could kill her as he thought she may harm Tyber. Eventually, he met a robotic bounty hunter named B-490 and did something that would lead to the robot believing he owed Nen a favor. It is unknown, however, if B-490 repaid him prior to his incapacitation in 2016. Personality and traits Uraia was an ancient and proud warrior, who preferred to simply kill enemies rather than seeing the purpose of letting them live. Despite this, to an extent, Uraia seemed to have something of a conscience. Also unlike Tyber, he seemed willing to accept a lot more responsibility for the well being of others, often volunteering himself for the more dangerous objectives in a mission, though this could, again be done out of practicality or a will to test himself. Powers and abilities Uraia Nen preferred melee combat and the use of his unique heavy blades over guns. These blades proved to be sharper and more powerful than most others and could destroy vehicles, as well as decimate infantry. In battle, he and Iavanna were equipped with personal cloaking devices. He also either had a special sonic device which was able to stun another or possibly, being a mutant, had the ability to stun enemies with his powers (but this is unlikely considering his use of it did not hurt Bemb at all). Uraia Nen, like many of his race, was sensitive to mutantry, although he was not known to manipulate it. Relationships Tyber Iavanna Uraia was a long time ally of Tyber Iavanna. There is evidence that he may have been Iavanna's only real friend. He was the only individual Iavanna felt he could trust with anything as valuable as a Holoka. The two were known to call each other by their first names. Appearances * Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mutants Category:Faloras Category:Males Category:B.C. era births Category:Duodecanians